


The Listeners

by duckgirlie



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...it wasn’t until Yusuf met her eye across the room and pointed at the large air vent that she realised what was going on." Or: Arthur and Eames truly thing they're being discreet.</p><p>Art by <a href="http://keelain.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://keelain.livejournal.com/"><b>keelain</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Listeners

**Author's Note:**

> a) the title is truly horrible, because I'm very, very bad at them. and b) it's been a long time since I wrote anything porny, but the real star here is [](http://keelain.livejournal.com/profile)[**keelain**](http://keelain.livejournal.com/)'s art.

Ariadne was up to her elbows in craft glue when she heard Arthur storm out of the warehouse, so she just ignored it. Eames had been due back the day before, but hadn’t shown up, so Arthur was probably bailing him out after a bar fight, or whatever it was that Eames managed to get up too when he was kicking his heels and not under direct supervision.

She didn’t even notice the clock ticking, and by the time she looked up from her work it was a couple of hours later. She had half her stuff tidied in preparation for a lunch break when a loud moan echoed through the room.

 _That sounded like Eames_. She looked up.

He wasn’t in the room, but a moment later she heard him again.

“Dammit, what the hell are we doing here? You were supposed to take me back to the hotel.”

A second later, Arthur’s disembodied voice joined in.

“I don’t have a full first-aid kit back at the hotel, and seeing as you’re refusing-“

“I don’t _need_ the hospital. I’ll be fine.”

Ariadne looked about the room, trying to figure out what was happening. Their extractor looked equally confused, and it wasn’t until Yusuf met her eye across the room and pointed at the large air vent that she realised what was going on.

“Right. Take your shirt off.” Arthur commanded.

“Darling, you need only ask.”

“I’m checking your for injuries.”

“Of course. This has nothing to do with getting me topless. I’ll tell everyone you acted with the utmost professionalism."

Ariadne could practically _hear_ Arthur’s eyes rolling. "Like I haven't seen you topless enough by now. Just take your shirt off."

"Excuse me? Are you saying you'd rather I kept my shirt on more often? Because I'm telling you that that's perfectly poss -"

"You know that's not what I'm saying!" Arthur cut him off. "Could you _please_ just take your shirt off so I can see your arm?"

There was something _extra_ in his tone, something Eames obviously heard as well, because it was followed by a rustle of fabric, and a quite 'thank you'.

"What the fuck have you done to your shoulder?"

"Nothing. Just a scratch."

"A scratch? You know I don't have sutures here. I'm going to have to superglue you back together."

There was a smile in Eames' voice. "Not the first time it's happened."

"You're not allowed out on your own anymore. And you are definitely not allowed _disappear for two days_ and not give me any hit you're still alive."

"Aw, pet. Were you _worried_ about me?"

"No. I was _worried_ about the job."

There was another rustle of fabic. "You can tell me the truth, you know. I won't tell anyone."

"Even if I beleived you - which I don't - there's nothing to say."

"Really? Because I think you were worried. C'mere."

" _Eames_. We can't do this here. Everyone's working downstairs."

"Arthur, they're a floor away, in a solid steel structure. And besides..." His words were broken up with the sound of lips against skin. "Everyone... already... knows."

Ariadne was frozen at her desk. She really, _really_ , should get up and leave. But she looked around the room, and the extractor and Yusuf were still at their seats, both of their eyes glued to their desks.

The sounds of kissing faded out.

"Fine. You have... exactly eighteen minutes before I have to leave."

"Darling, the things I can do to you in eighteen minutes."

There was more fabric rustling, interspersed with even more wet kissing sounds, until...

And she must be imagining that. There is no way - even with the apparently exquistedly maintained air vents in this place - that Ariadne should be able to hear the snap of a lube bottle opening from another floor.

"Careful with that stuff, don't get too messy."

"Arthur, you cannot tell me I only have eighteen minutes to fuck you speechless, and then tell me I have to go easy on the lube."

Ariadne choked slightly and started paying very close attention to the corners of her model.

"I'm using your clothes to clean it up."

"You can do whever you want, with my clothes or otherwise."

There was a sharp gasp before anyone said anything more.

"Alright, alright, c'mon. I'm ready."

"You might be ready. Maybe I want to feel my fingers inside you a little longer?"

"We don't have - ahhh - _time_."

"Ari and Yusuf can wait ten mi-"

"You are seriously not talking about Ari and Yusuf while you finger me."

"Fine, fine. You're ready?"

"Do you have a condom?"

A brief pause.

"Why the hell would I have a condom?"

"What? Why would anyone have one?"

"I haven't carried condoms since El Salvador, you _know_ that."

"Eames, you might be going back to the hotel to pass out, but I have to _work_ now, and I'm not spending the rest of the day with your come dripping out of me."

There was a tiny gasp, a loud rustle of fabric, and a loud groan.

"If you were looking to disuade me..."

Ariadne could barely make out any words from the next sentance, before the babbling started to make sense.

"Finefinefine, just - aah - don't come inside me, okay? You think you can manage that?"

"I'll do my best."

There was silence for a moment, and Ariadne held her breathe in the hope that they'd both just _stop talking_ and she'd be able to pretend nothing was happening.

But before she could breathe a sigh of relief...

"Jesus Christ you're perfect like this. Stretched around me like you're consuming me, like you can't get enough -"

"Shutupshutupjustshutup - ahh - if you don't stop talking then this isn't going to last, I'm going to -"

"Like you could actually ride me until I collapsed under you, and you wouldn't even stop would you, you'd just keep on going and -"

"Seriously Eames someone's going to hear you or I'm going to come and then -"

"Next time I'm going to have you in bed and I'm going to just finger you for _hours_ until you've come so many times your arse just swallows my cock like butter and you're so covered in your own come and I'll lick it off, all of it until you just smell like me like my saliva, my come-"

"If you don't - ahh - stop talking right the fuck now then I'm just - mmmhh - going to-"

The two voices faded into incoherency and wet, frantic kisses.

Ariadne was frozen in her chair, hoping desperately they'd just _finish what they were doing_ so she could unfreeze and escape.

She didn't know whether to be more freaked out by what she was hearing them do to each other, or by the fact that Arthur apparently still called him 'Eames', even when they were fucking.

"Almost there, yeah sweetheart?"

"Yeah, yeah, just right.. yeah, there, just keep-"

Their voices dropped, and Ariadne was grateful she couldn't hear what they were saying, especially when it produced a high-pitched wail mixed with a low, throaty growl, that faded to dry, heavy gasps before their breathing evened out.

"Feeling less worried then, darl - _Ow_."

"I told you not to come in me, you fucker."

"I believe I only promised to _try_."

"You just want to think about me spending the rest of the day with you leaking out of me."

"I am a man of simply pleasures, it's true."

"Ugh. And now I'm all _sticky_ , and I need to get downstairs, and I-"

"Shh..." Eames cut him off. "They can wait, okay? Just stay here with me a bit."

"I really shouldn't..."

"Shh..."

More fabric rustling. Ariadne's phone beeped suddenly.

_Going to be about twenty minutes late - A_


End file.
